


Freakshow

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off youtube video, Bathroom Oral Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Panic Attacks, Smut, college party, no beta we die like men, slight karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream doesn't know how he got into this situation; for a second he was at home, chilling with his bros, the next one he was at a party having a panic attack.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> okay heres the link to the video it was based off of, i think so you can imagine how the characters look like, you could watch it first, but thats on you; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9-pMFUibzQ

\---------------

Dream doesn't know how he got into this situation; for a second he was at home, chilling with his bros, the next one he was at a party having a panic attack.

He remembered Sapnap talking about a school party that one of the students in his class we're hosting. It sounded like a cool idea and it sounded fun, so why not? 

Him, Sapnap, and George ended up going to the party, they both found people to hang out with, leaving Dream to himself, slowly dancing to the loud music.

And it was kind of enjoyable. But after more and more people showed up, that's when Dream felt a bit uneasy. 

Only drinking a couple of cold beers, he was a bit dizzy, but could still comprehend what was going on. 

As for everyone else in the party, they were all wasted as fuck. 

The music was loud and ear-deafening, the bass vibrating through Dreams body. The DJ was playing a song that was foreign to him, so it wasn't even enjoyable. 

The blonde couldn't even try and find his friends, from the crowd of many people, it was hard to distinguish where George or Sapnap were.

"Fuck..." Dream breathed out, lifting a hand to his pounding head. This sucked. He wanted to be back in his dorm, talking with online friends, playing stupid block games, and eating snacks.

A person bumped into Dream, then another, and another. He couldn't breathe. The smell of sweat, smoke and alcohol engulfed him. 

The music seemed to get impossibly louder, the beat buzzing through the ground making Dream dizzier than ever. 

He thought he had had enough of this when a random bottle crashed into his mask, making it crack. 

His hand quickly grasped the porcelain mask where it had broken. The sound of people yelling and chanting filled his ears. 

_"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck"_ He needed to leave now, this was getting out of hand. 

He marched through the many bodies of buzzed people, pushing them rather harshly because he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

His head finally settled when he saw the doors to a bathroom. Running to it, he slammed the doors open and closed it quickly behind him, walking over to the sinks.

He stared at himself through the mirror. He looked out of it. His hair messy, his ears red, and his clothes stained with unknown alcohols.

His mask, the most important part, was cracked, a piece of it in his hand. He could see his hazel-green eyes staring back at him.

He slowly breathed in and out, his head pounding. The song that was playing was faint, which helped a bit.

He let out a choked sob. He hated this. 

He opened the faucet and let the water run until it was a bit warm. Once it was, he took off his mask and washed his face from the sweat and tears.

Once he was done, he grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried his face, getting his mask and clicking it back on. 

George's POV:

George was drinking a beer and talking to some random people along with Sapnap.

It was a chill time, but he wondered where Dream was. 

It was no secret that he had a giant crush on his best friend. Sapnap knew, but Dream didn't. George couldn't tell him. 

But even though he would rather talk to Dream and drink with him, he was too busy listening to what Sapnap and his friend had to say.

He saw that more people came, there were like, 30 people at this club. He didn't realize that the whole class would show up. 

George knew that Dream doesn't really like having social interactions, not that he had social anxiety, but he would rather talk to people he knew rather than strangers. 

Nodding his head at the beat of the song, George found himself getting another bottle of beer, it was his fourth one.

After a while of dancing with Sapnap, George spoke out, "Sapnap, do you know where Dream is?" 

Sapnap turned his head to George and shook it, he looked wasted. Sapnap was a heavier drinker than Geroge was, "No, dude I don't," he nudged George, "Maybe he's out with someone," he winked.

George scoffed, "Not cool," crossing his arms.

Sapnap laughed out and began dancing again to the music. 

George scanned the dance floor, it didn't help that all the colors practically looked the same.

But one thing popped out of the crowd of people, a tall man, wearing a porcelain mask with a smiley face. Dream.

Smiling, he began walking towards him, but then he saw a bottle flying through the air and hit his friend. " _shit-_ " he yelped, hearing the shatter of something. 

More people began walking in front of George, so he couldn't really see where Dream had left.

Once he pushed all the people, he saw the door of the bathroom open then close. 

He tried walking towards it but the bodies of people dancing began closing him in. 

"Move it-" he shoved a person, then another one.

Finally making it out of that _obstacle_ , he walked over to the door, opening it.   
-  
Dream heard the door open, he quickly shot his head to the person coming in. It was George. 

He let out a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't a random dude.

George frowned at Dream, "What happened out there?" He asked, inching closer to Dream and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dream shrugged and looked to the side, "I dunno- it was all too much. My head hurt like hell... So many people, y'know..." He stumbled out, a solemn tear fell.

George looked at the counter, then back at Dream, "I heard your mask break. I get it..." He grabbed the piece of glass from the counter. 

He let out a sigh and looked directly at Dream, he could see his magical green eyes staring back at him. God George could get lost in those. 

The mask wasn't covering his whole face though, it was still revealing his plump lips, his chin that had slight stubble, everything was just so perfect.

He placed the shard on the counter, got on his tip toes, and cupped Dreams face. This made the other man fluster, but let George continue.

The Brit slowly inched his lips closer to Dreams. 

Dream was the one to close the gap. And he swore he almost got intoxicated from just George's lips.

The two parties found themselves wanting more of each other, Dreams hands quickly going down to the others waist, and George's hands gripped Dream's neck, pushing him closer.

Dream let go, and George began chasing his lips back before opening his eyes and blushing a bit. He stood straight again. 

Dream stood there dumbfounded, "George..." He whispered, getting closer to the black haired boy.

He pressed his lips back onto the others, teasing by letting go, then immediately going back in. 

George's hands flew to the belt that was holding Dream's makes in place. He searched for the buckle that held it together, once found, George clicked it open. The mask began falling, but George quickly caught it and placed it onto the sink. 

George pulled away to get a good look at Dreams face. It wasn't the first time, but every time felt like the first time, magical. 

Dream yanked George back to him, then quickly pushed George onto the counter of the sink, making George gasp slightly. That's when Dream stuffed his tongue into the others mouth, making the Brit let out a muffled moan. 

One of George's hand gripped the edge of the counter tightly, making his knuckles seem white, while the other hand was gripping Dream's neck.

Dream pulled off after what felt like seconds. Both parties huffing and puffing.

"D-Dream-" George stuttered, light headed from the heated kisses.

Dream helped George down from the sink, "On your knees" he panted, and George obliged, hearing the sound of a belt buckle and zipper.

George looked back up at Dream with innocent eyes, it almost made Dream blow his load at the spot. 

" _Fuck-_ George you don't have to be this fucking hot..." Dream mumbled, grasping a bunch of George's hair and pulling his closer to the growing tent in his boxers.

"What do you want me to do, Dream?" George asked, fluttering his eyelashes with a growing smirk.

Dream growled, "You want someone to walk into the bathroom and find you on your knees like this, George?" He bit out.

George slowly shook his head. 

"Then comply." He spat.

George felt his blood rush south, _fuck-_ he loved this way too much. 

"Yes-sir..." George moaned slightly, he didn't mean to say that, but it just came out. And it seemed Dream was pleased with it too. 

He inched closer to Dream's boxers, his teeth grasping the elastic part and slowly pulling down until his manlyhood sprung off from its confines.

He smirked and slowly began stroking it, then opened his mouth, taking as much as he could. 

Dream groaned and his grip on George's hair felt tighter. George moaned out. 

Dream was surprised at that, bitting out, "you're such a fucking painslut," he rutted into George's mouth, tugging on his hair.

George couldn't help but let out a slutish moan. The feeling of Dream using him was absolute euphoria.

The Brit's tongue began swirling it in his mouth. George's tongue finds the slit, precum dripping out of it, he laps it up like a good boy. 

He heard Dream grunt out, so he pushed on. He began to suck like it was a fucking lollipop. 

" _Hng-_ George-" Dream grunted, thrusting into George's mouth.

George let out a gag before going back in, the pain and pleasure was delicious.

He gets off and wipes away the drool that was on his lips, quickly going back in and bobbing his head, in and out. 

Dream wants so badly to abuse George's mouth, to push into him until George begins to choke on his cock.

But of course, he didn't want to hurt George too much. 

But that's when all the pleasure pumping throughout Dreams body suddenly left. He looked down and saw George catching his breath, he looked up at Dream, looking so fucked out. His eyes watery, mouth glistening with spit and precum. That was a sight Dream wanted to save forever.

"Dream-" George spoke out, "I want you to fuck my mouth until I can't fucking speak..." 

That wasn't something Dream wasn't expecting at all. He let out a low growl and nodded with fire in his eyes. _Fuck yes_. 

Dream grabbed George's hair and pushed his head into his cock, hitting the back of George's throat. He heard him gag and moan out, but didn't stop sucking.

Dream retracted, and immediately thrusted back in, hardly. 

George had never felt pure bliss like he had right now. He felt immense pleasure from Dreams rough manhandling. 

After a while, George felt Dreams thrust become sloppier, and he felt the grip of his hair tighten.

"' _Close_ -" Dream breathed out.

George took note and began to pump in and out along with Dreams erratic thrusts. 

" _Mf-_ Fuck-" Dream moaned out- reaching his orgasm. His load spilling into George's throat as the Brit tried to swallow every last bit, some spilling out of the corners of George's lips.

Dream got out, panting heavily along with George.

"Oh my fucking God-" he laughed out breathlessly. "That was fucking amazing" 

George blushed and licked the corner of his lips, getting up with wobbly legs.

"I've never done it before..." George spoke out shyly, but smiled nonetheless.

Dreams eyes widened, "You're a fucking pro... Though I never knew you were into men..." Dream fixed his pants.

George shrugged, "I had a huge crush on you actually..." Blushing, he looked up at Dreams beautiful face, still slick with slight sweat.

Dream blushed and itched his nape, "I- actually did too..." He laughed.

George turned to look at the mirror, blushing madly at how whorish he looked, "Oh my god-" he quickly opened the faucet and washed his face.

Dream laughed and grabbed the mask that was on the counter. 

After George was finished drying his face, he smiled softly at Dream, "You don't have to wear that mask, y'know." 

Dream nodded, "I know but it just makes me feel safer... But I guess you're right-" he smiled and tossed the mask into the nearby garbage. 

George smiled and felt Dreams lips on his forehead. 

The two parties grabbed each other's hand and walked out of the bathroom, only to stop when they hear the door opening.

They saw Sapnap pushing another man against the door, their lips connected harshly as they made out.

Dream and George's eyes widened, huge smiles plastered on their face. 

Sapnap stopped for a second to look up at who was in the bathroom, a blush blooming when he saw his two best friends holding hands, wearing shit eating grins.

The man that Sapnap was holding also was blushing madly, a bit embarrassed. 

"Who's that," George giggled. 

Sapnap looked at the man and smirked, "His name is Karl-" he looked at the two boys holding hands, "But why are you two holding hands?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well-" Dream grinned "let's say we discovered something." 

"I thought you were into women Sappy," George said giddily.

"Bisexual" Sapnap smirked. 

Well then. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so scuffed posting this idk how to, but i posted this as orphaned so if you see that one and somehow find this one, that was me fucking up lol


End file.
